No Matter What
by Mich051
Summary: Andrea is a 17 yr old girl who made a big mistake, and now she's pregnant! Her life begins to fall apart, but little does she know, God is watching out for her! A story about a girl's discovery of how God loves her no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first story that I have ever written, and it may seem a little harsh at first, but it is a Bible fanfic, so don't worry, God is in this story! I hope you like it, but even if you don't...I like writing it anyway!**

* * *

"So…this was fun…" Jacob Newton stood in front of me at the bus stop, awkwardly wringing his hands as if he didn't know exactly how to end our date.

"Yeah…it was…so I guess I'll go home then" I moved towards the bus, hoping that he would say something, anything, that would make the date a little more worthwhile.

"Uh, wait…you forgot something!" I rushed to him, thankful for the excuse to not board the bus quite yet. "What?"

"This", he leaned towards me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It was nice, different then anything I had ever felt before; soft and sweet. But as he began to run his hands up and down my back, my lips lit on fire, I pulled him closer to me and ran my hands through his short hair. Our kissing became more urgent, and I could barely breathe. He broke the kiss, and looked at me seductively, "Hey, my parents aren't home tonight, did you want to come back to my house?"

The heated kissing had made me feel very confident, so I brazenly leaned forward and bit his earlobe, "Yes", I whispered in his ear. So we crossed the street, boarded the bus on the other side, and drove to his house, kissing all the way.

I came home around two in the morning, and went straight to my bedroom, where I put on a sweat suit and crawled into bed, curling up into a tight ball. I was in pain, and I was feeling a very strong pull of regret. Something about what we had done wasn't right, it didn't feel romantic; it felt sleazy and wrong. _Maybe I should've waited until I was older before I slept with someone_, I thought, but now it was too late to go back. A tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it, and soon they were pouring out of my eyes like rain.

I woke up the next morning with red puffy eyes, and at first I couldn't realize why I felt so awful. It came rushing back just as my mother opened the door to my bedroom,

"Andrea! It's — oh, you're up! Are you OK? You look a little off."

"Actually Mom, I feel pretty sick so I don't think I'm going to go to the mall like we planned. Sorry."

"No, its fine, that gives me some time to work in the garden. I'll bring you some thing to eat before I get to it. I hope you aren't coming down with the flu!" She tucked me in, and left to get me some food, leaving me feeling even more guilty.

Jake called me three times, and texted me after I answered none of them. "_Hey Andrea! So do you want to get together again sometime today? _;)_" _I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me that! Was he stupid? Clearly I was not in the mood to talk to the guy who had ruined everything! I tried to calm down, I knew it wasn't his fault, but at the time, it certainly felt like it.

Two weeks later I woke up, and I knew something was very wrong. It didn't feel right inside my abdomen, and I was very sore. I knew right away what the problem was. I was pregnant. I don't know how I knew, I just did, but I wanted to be sure, so I went to the drug store, bought a couple tests and tried them at home. Both were positive. "CRAP!"

* * *

**A/N: I know that chapter is majorly short, but I'm just getting into it...hopefully as the story progresses, I'll be able to lengthen them a bit! Please review and give me all the advice and criticism you can! I'm sure you can tell that I need it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't understand Jake! This is real! I am pregnant, and I plan on keeping the baby. I don't expect you to help or anything, but I just want you to be aware that in eight and a half months, you _will_ have a child in the world, whether you like it or not."

"But Andrea, you _can't_ have this baby! My parents will kill me if they find out that I knocked some girl up, especially on a first date!"

"And you think my parents won't kill me? Listen, we made a mistake, and now we're paying for it. If you want, I won't tell anyone that you're that father." I expected that saying that would make him feel some twinge of responsibility, but his answer proved otherwise.

"Aw thanks Ann. I got to go, but I'll send you some money when I get my next paycheque, ok?" And then he left. Just walked out the door. Suddenly the pressure of it all came tumbling down on me, and before I could stop myself I was crumpled on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. I was having a baby…and the only person that could possibly understand how I felt couldn't care less. I had never felt so alone in my entire life. I knew what I needed to do, but I really didn't want to. I would have to tell my mother.

I arrived home and went straight to her study, where she was working at her computer. "Hey Mom, do you have a minute?" Against my best efforts to keep it steady, my voice came out embarrassingly shaky and weak, "I really need to talk to you."

"Sure sweetheart, what's up?" She closed the laptop and took off her glasses.

"Well…You know how I went on a date with a guy from school a couple weeks ago? Well we kind of did something we shouldn't have, and now I'm pregnant." I blurted it out so fast, hoping that maybe if she didn't understand it, it wouldn't be true.

"WHAT!? PREGNANT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A SINGLE THING I'VE EVER TAUGHT YOU?!"

It was the first time in my life I had ever been scared of my mother. I cringed back into the seat until she was finally done yelling, but what came next was worse. Her voice became cold as ice, "Andrea…I have never been so ashamed of you in my entire life. No daughter of mine would ever do such a stupid, foolish thing. So clearly, you are not my daughter. I expect you out of the house by tonight." I couldn't believe what I heard! My own mother was kicking me out? "But where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care. Find a shelter, or go talk to that boy you love so much."

"I already did, and he doesn't want to get involved!"

"Well maybe you should've thought of that before you slept with him", she spat out.

So I packed my bags, and as I stood out on the street corner, waiting for the bus, I realized that now, I was truly alone.

* * *

Depressing. I think that is the worst way anyone could react to finding out their child messed up. But that is Andrea's mother! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know!! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last one I have done so far, but hopefully If I get at least ONE person that likes it, I'll try to keep writing as much as I can. I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going to go, so that's good. Please enjoy!

* * *

I had no idea where I was going. I rode the bus until my ticket expired, and then I got off and saw where I was. Strangely, I had arrived just outside of the church my family went to on Christmas and Easter. We never really did the whole religion thing, but for some reason we always pretended on those holidays, pretty much out of guilt. But now I felt my self compelled to go inside, maybe I could find someone that would help me.

It was a small church, instead of being cold and stone like all the cathedrals you see in pictures, it was small, warm and mostly made of wood. I never really liked church, because I didn't get it, but as soon as I walked inside, I felt strangely comforted. It felt like the kind of place where a reject like me is welcome. So I scanned the lobby, hoping to find someone who looked like they could help me. I spotted a man in his early 20's wearing jeans and a dress shirt standing by the door to the sanctuary. He was tall with dark brown hair, and when he turned around and spotted me, I saw that he had a warm, friendly smile. "Hello there! Can I help you with anything? I'm Dan Clarke, but you can just call me Pastor Dan." He walked towards me and held out his hand, which I shook.

"Hi Pastor Dan…uh, I'm Andrea Morris. I was just wondering if you could help me with something. It's just that I don't know who else to go to, and I know this probably isn't the best place for me to go, seeing as how God probably hates me, but I just need someone to tell me what to do!" I was surprised to feel tears streaming down my face. Pastor Dan wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and said in a firm voice, "First of all, God does _not_ hate you, and second of all, you came to just the right place, because I would love to help you as much as I can. Now come to my office for some tea, and you can tell me about it."

So I followed him through a door into his office, which was a small room with a desk and a counter holding a kettle and mugs. Other than that the only thing the room contained was papers. Everywhere. They were strewn across every available surface, including the chair that Pastor Dan told me to sit in. I politely grabbed the papers and put them on the desk.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a mess in here," he said, sheepishly, "I haven't really been keeping up with my paperwork…it's the only unpleasant part of my job. Not that I'm complaining! Now what is this all about Andrea?" So I told him everything, although I had to struggle through the tears, especially when I told him about the fact that my mother had kicked me out, and I had no place to go. He listened intently, and although I kept waiting for him to judge me, he never did. When I was finally finished, he sighed and said, "Wow, that is pretty heavy stuff for a sixteen year old to handle."

"Pastor Dan, please tell me you know of a place I can stay for at least a couple nights. I need to figure out how I'm going to get money to take care of all the medical bills, and when the baby comes…oh I don't know what I'm going to do!!"

"Well OHIP will pay for your bills, so don't worry about that, and as for a place to stay, I have the perfect solution. My wife and I often let people stay at our house when they're in trouble. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like!" Was this guy for real? He was going to let some strange, pregnant girl stay in his house?

"I don't think I can do that. I would hate to impose."

"Oh nonsense! Last year we had a girl like you who was also pregnant stay with us for the whole year; she had her baby and then stayed on while she tried to find a job and a home. She just left a few months ago actually. We still keep in touch."

"I can't believe your actually going to let me stay in your home! If you really think its ok…I would love to." A weight lifted off my shoulders in an instant. I may have been a pregnant sixteen-year old, but at least now I had a home again. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate it!"

"It's not a problem. You need someone to take care of you, and my wife, Caroline, is just the person; she loves babies!" I laughed, and he joined me. I couldn't believe how good I felt! Just an hour ago my world was crashing down on me, and now I had a home with a family that appeared to be pretty fantastic. And they didn't care that I was pregnant; they didn't care that I had done something so terrible. Maybe God wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

So the chapter is really really short. I know. I promise I will start to lengthen them as I keep writing, but I just felt like those were the natural breaks in the story! BTW, If anybody can think of a better name for the story, please let me know! And as usual...Review! It actually helps so much just to know that people acually are reading the story...you don't even have to say anything...just let me know you read it, and I'll be oh so happy! (Although I would prefer some constructive critism!) ) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pastor Dan's house was tiny! I had a little room with a bed and a dresser, and when I asked where my bathroom was, Caroline pointed down the hall, and I realized there was only one bathroom in the entire bungalow. But I swallowed my complaints, because I knew I was lucky to have a house at all.

Later that week I woke up to a gentle knock on my door. "Andrea? Are you awake?" It was Caroline, who I had instantly liked the second I met her. She was very sweet, and caring, and seemed to genuinely want to help me out however she could. "Come on in Caroline, I'm up."

"Oh good. I was thinking that maybe we should go to the doctor for a check up. I hope you don't mind that I called my OB-GYN, and made an appointment. I'll drive you there today, if it's ok with you."

I was dreading going to a doctor, because I knew once I heard the words from their mouth, there would be no going back. But of course, Caroline was right, so I agreed, "Sure, I guess that would be good idea. Are you sure you want to drive me though, because I'm totally ok with taking the bus..."

"Of course I won't make you take the bus! Besides, you need someone to come in with you, and clearly the father doesn't appear to be all that interested."

"No, he's not. But it's not a big deal. What time do we have to leave?"

"Probably in an hour or so. There's breakfast in the kitchen, if you would like some. I'll leave you to get dressed."

I put on a pair of sweat pants and a plain brown t-shirt, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Then we got into her silver Volvo, and Caroline drove me to the doctors office, a tall beige, cement building. The OB-GYN was named Dr. Meredith Webber, and her office was on the 8th floor. When we arrived we were forced to sit in the waiting room, in the soft, blue chairs, until she was available. I thought I was going to go crazy; a 16 year old, sitting in the waiting room of a baby doctor. People were certainly staring. "Just ignore them Andrea, you are not here to impress them, so who cares what they think?" I looked up at Caroline in surprise, how did she know what I was so worried about? "You look like a cat in a room of rocking chairs, Andrea; it's not hard to tell what you're thinking. Now let's go into that doctor's office, and not worry about what all the silly people in the waiting room are thinking. Like they haven't ever made mistakes!"

I smiled, "Thank you." And just then the secretary called my name.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wow! That was so amazing! I can't believe it. I just heard my baby's heartbeat. Like an actual heartbeat!" I was on such a high. I couldn't remember anything in my life that had felt so great. I didn't think I could ever feel excited about this baby, but as soon as the heartbeat came out from the monitor, I was gone. I had an actual living creature inside of me; and _I_ had made it!

"Well I guess that appointment was a success!" Caroline chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Yes it was! And look at this sonogram! This tiny little bean thing...that's my baby! Ha!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Listen, I hate to put a downer on things, but I'm sure you know that school starts next week, and I was just wondering what you were planning to do with that?"

Oh...school. I had forgotten all about it. How in the world was I going to deal with the pressures of grade 12, a job (which I still needed to find), and a baby all at the same time? "Well...I guess I'll just go until I have the baby, and then I'll...oh I don't know maybe I'll drop out and get a job."

"I guess that sounds like a plan for now", Caroline sighed, "But I'm sure we can find some sort of alternative to dropping out. Maybe an internet program; I'll look into it for you, It's a good idea to get this stuff sorted out early, because once it gets closer to your due-date, you're going to have a lot of other stuff to worry about!" We had arrived home, so I stepped out of the car and went to my room. If she thought I should try to sort things out early, I had some things I needed to do.

I dialed the number to my mother's house, and nervously waited to hear her voice. The answering machine came on, and I sighed in relief, it would be much easier to talk to her if I knew that she wouldn't be answering me. The message beeped, "Hi Mom, its Andrea. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I'm staying with Pastor Dan, from the church, and his wife, and they said I can stay as long as I want. So, I know that you're probably worrying about me, but everything is pretty good. Uh, if you want to contact me, the Clarke's number is 905-323-6497, and you know my email. Although I might not be able to email you for awhile, because the only computer I have access to is at the church. But anyway...hopefully I'll hear from you soon. Bye." And that was that. If she cared then she would be happy to know I was ok, and if she didn't, then she could just delete the message, and pretend I didn't exist.

I really wasn't looking forward to the next call, but I knew it had to be made, so I picked up the phone and dialed again, once again receiving an answering machine, "Hi, you've reached Jacob's cell phone, but I'm busy right now, so leave a message!" Another message...I could do this. "Hey Jake, it's me! Um...how's it going? I told my mom about the baby, but she wasn't too happy, so I'm actually staying with the pastor of the church...so if you wanted to reach me or something, the number is 905-323-6497, or you can email me. I had my first appointment with the OB-GYN today, her name is Dr. Webber. Everything is good, and the baby has a strong heartbeat. Well, I got to go, but I'll see you at school next week. Let me know if you maybe want to come to my next appointment...you don't have to tell anyone where you're going, I just thought you might want to go...its pretty cool. Ok...bye." And I hung up.

I laid back onto my pillows, and closed my eyes. I really wanted to hear from him, to know that he at least cared about his child...even if he didn't care about me. I just wanted to know that this baby was going to be loved by someone other than just me. Because I was excited...I was definitely excited, but I wasn't sure if that was going to be enough.

Caroline stepped into my room later that night, "We're going to bed now, so I just wanted to remind you that we have to leave at quarter to ten tomorrow, for church."

We? What did she mean by we? Did she expect me to go with them? To church? "Oh! Uh, ok...I didn't think I would be going to church...but I guess that's ok..."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little confused. Did you not want to go to church?"

"Well...It's just that I've never really done the whole, church thing...And I'm not sure if it's such a good idea." I really didn't want to have to explain this to her, but I figured I better get it over with if I was going to be staying with them for a while.

"Why? Do you not believe in God?"

Wow...talk about hitting me with a big one. God. Did I believe in God? "The truth is Caroline, I really don't know, but if he does exist...I'm willing to bet he isn't very happy with me right now. And I don't want to go spend time in the house of a God who's angry with me. And along with that...if he does exist, what kind of a God _is_ he? I always heard that he wasn't the type of God that punishes people when they make mistakes, especially if they're sorry. Well I made a mistake, and afterwards, I felt really bad, and did God care? Obviously not! Because here I am, pregnant, with a guy who refuses to even admit it's his, and living in the house of people I only met _this week_, because my own mother kicked me out. So forgive me for being a little angry back!" I didn't mean to say that much to her, after all she was married to the pastor, but it had been on my mind for so long. Why would he do this to me? Plenty of my friends had done what I did multiple times, and none of them got pregnant! Why was God punishing me? But instead of freaking out like I expected her to, Caroline just nodded her head, and began to speak softly,

"Andrea...trust me, I don't blame you for feeling that way. It's going to take time for you to figure out why all this is happening to you, and I'm willing to help you out! But I think it's important for you to know that I can't help you out nearly as much as God can. And he is _not _angry with you! He is only sad for you, and he really wants you to talk to Him about it, and I think that coming to church would help. But I am not going to make you go, because it should be your decision. Just know that you are very welcome there, and nobody, not even God, would judge you for what you did. We've all made mistakes, and God has his own agenda for how it all works out. Well, goodnight. Hopefully we'll see you at breakfast; otherwise we'll be back from church at 12:30."

Talk to Him? Did she mean pray? I honestly didn't see that ever happening. I was thankful to Caroline for caring so much, but there was no way I would go to church. It was fine when nobody was there, but going to a church full of people and listening to Pastor Dan lecturing me on how to be good, was not the way that I wanted to spend my last day without school. Instead, I would call up some of my friends, and tell them my news...that way I would have one less terrifying thing on my list of to-do's. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I hope you noticed that this chapter was a bit longer than the other ones! Anyway, I like this chapter, so I hope you did too! And thank you so much to my beloved reviewers! It gives me a big incentive to write when I know that other people are actually enjoying it! And thanks for the advice too, I hope that this chapter was a little better, and I intend to keep improving as I get more and more practice writing.**

**God Bless! --Mich051 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

On the first day of school, I got out of bed only to be hit by a gruelling bout of nausea. Morning sickness. I was a bit surprised...because I heard that people didn't get morning sickness that early in their pregnancy, but then I realized that I _was_ already a full month pregnant. A month. It hit me that it would be only 8 months until my baby arrived. I wasn't at all sure how I was going to prepare for something so huge. Yesterday, I had called my best friend, and told them my news. At first, Marti was so excited that I'd had my first time. I was a little disgusted with her...didn't she see how wrong it was? But of course, when I spilled about how I was pregnant, she was shocked and appalled.

"Well...what in the world are you going to do now, Andrea? You can't have a baby!" Marti had exclaimed, "When are you going to get the abortion, so you can move back in with your mom?"

"I'm _not_ having an abortion. I'm staying here with the Clarkes, and I am going to have the baby and keep it." She was, to say the least, a bit surprised. Apparently it had never occurred to her that that was even an option. "I know it's going to be really tough, but I did this to myself, and I can't just run away from it! I can't kill my own baby just to make _my_ life easier!" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, and they surprised me a little bit; I hadn't realized how much the baby meant to me. But as I sat there trying valiantly to convince my friend that this was the best choice, I realized that I was not only excited about the baby, but that I loved it, and I cared about it. It was a strange feeling...but I liked it.

Of course, no matter how good the feeling was, it seemed to dissipate slightly at the thought of going to school, and talking about the baby with my guidance counsellors, and then going to class and pretending everything was OK. And it didn't help that I felt like I was going to throw up at any second. I thought about going straight back to bed and not going to school, but I didn't think Caroline would appreciate it, and I didn't want to deal with her niceness, which ended up making me feel more guilty. So I got dressed, splashed my face with some cold water, grabbed some soda crackers from the kitchen, said bye to Caroline who was eating eggs, (the smell threatened to send me over the edge), and stepped out the door. I considered taking the bus, which would be much faster than walking, but the thought of all the bumps and turns did not seem comforting, so I headed down the road...Imagine my disappointment when I remembered I had first period lunch, and could've slept in an extra hour. At least it gave me time to go to the guidance counsellor, which I was not looking forward to one bit.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, of course, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do as far as education goes, once the baby is born, but I plan on staying in school until that time and...Yeah. That's it." I finished my speech that I had been practicing for days. I was so embarrassed; I knew my cheeks were tomato red. The guidance counsellor looked at me reproachfully, which was started to make me very angry. Who was she to judge me? I made a mistake, and I was taking responsibility for it. Besides, as a guidance counsellor, it was her _job_ to deal with messed up teenagers. I really needed to get of the stuffy office as soon as possible.

"Well, of course I'm very disappointed in you for your error in judgement, "she began, much to my dismay, "but I'm pleased that you are bringing it to our attention early on. Now I assume you have been properly informed of all options, regarding the baby?"

"Of course I've been properly informed! I'm staying with a pastor and his wife! Do you really think they wouldn't have talked to me about this already? I've made my decision, and I already told you; I am keeping my baby!" I snapped at her angrily. I was not going to deal with right now, "I've gotta go, I have class. I'll make sure to let you know before I drop out."

I stomped out of the office, and didn't stop until I got to the bathroom. I stepped into a stall, locked the door, and sat down on the lid of the toilet seat. I could tell I was beginning to panic, I couldn't breathe, and tears started rolling down my face. "I'm going to be OK...everything is going to be fine..." I whispered to myself, trying to calm down. If everyone was going to be so judgemental, I didn't think I would ever get through this. Just at that moment, I heard a soft voice call my name,

"Andrea? It's Camille. I just saw you running in here...I won't bother asking you if you're OK, because I know you're not. Please come out." Something in her voice comforted me, and made me feel less alone. I stepped out of the stall, to face Camille. We were more acquaintances than friends, but as I saw her face, I immediately fell into her arms, sobbing. Instead of looking pitiful, or curious, her face showed me that all she cared about was making sure that I was alright. After several minutes, I began to calm down, and I raised my head from her shoulder, and brushed my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry...you're probably wondering what's wrong..."

"Well..." she began hesitantly, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Marti has been telling everyone about you, and how you're having a baby, and your mom kicked you out, and I didn't believe her...but now I guess it's true?" She looked at me apologetically; as I let her words sink in.

"Are you telling me that everyone knows I'm--I'm pregnant? Oh man...just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!"

"Well, try to look at the bright side, at least now people will already know, so you won't have to answer awkward questions later, when you start showing. That's semi good, right?" She looked at me with a lopsided grin, and I couldn't help but laugh a little, at her words.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Cam...I can't believe Marti did that, just goes to show who your friends are. Although right now I don't have any friends at all, apparently."

"Hey, I know we've never been that close, but if you need a friend, I'm here for you."

"I might just take you up on that." A crazy idea started forming in my head, "Camille, I have a really weird question to ask you, but feel free to say no, OK?"

She smiled a bit, "What is it Andrea?"

"I was just wondering...I have these prenatal classes that Caroline, the woman I'm staying with, signed me up for, and I'd feel awkward going with her, so if you want to, _you_ could come with me. Only to one. Or two, or whatever." I expected her to get a little freaked out, but she just laughed, and began to tie her long, straight blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Calm down Andrea! I would love to go with you. To all of them! Here's my number, call me tonight and let me know when the first one is." Then she said goodbye, and pranced out the door. I could tell she was just the kind of friend I needed right now...optimistic.

I hurried to my class, half an hour late, and then continued the rest of the day without any major incidents. Until last period, that is, when I realized that Marti was in my class. She saw me and waved, sporting her usual phoney smile, which I had somehow failed to notice before. I nodded at her, and then sat down in a seat across the classroom. She was in front of my desk in a second, "Andrea, what's wrong with you? Hormonal imbalance? I heard that can be a problem for pregnant people. Don't worry, it'll pass." I scoffed at her, as if she knew anything about it! I tried to be as dismissive as possible as I said,

"OK, thanks." And I turned immediately back to my books.

"Are you mad at me or something?" She asked; a pout on her lips.

"No. I just don't think I can be friends with you at this stage in my life. I'm obviously going through a rough time, and I need friends that will support and help me, not betray my secrets. Sorry." She got the picture and walked back to her seat. I thought maybe she would be upset, but ten minutes later she was laughing with her other friends as if nothing had happened, so I knew that I obviously didn't mean all that much to her, and I had made the right decision.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night, I received a very simple email from Camille:

_By the end of the first month, the embryo has begun to develop skin cells. The heart has begun to form, and is already beating. The nervous system has begun to arise. The intestinal tract, lungs, liver, and kidneys have all begun to develop. The embryo is curled in a crescent with tiny arms and legs just beginning to form, and is a little smaller than the size of a green pea..._

_--Camille_

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and dreamed of babies all night.

* * *

**Wow! Sorry it took me so long to update. With second semester just starting, I'm still getting into the the rhythm of things. Once I do, I will update more often, I promise! Hope you enjoyed the chapter...and, forgive me for saying it YET AGAIN...please review!! Thanks a lot!**

**Mich051**


End file.
